


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP17 "The Walls Close In"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, EP17, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, SHERA fanfiction, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, season 6, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP17 is out new chapter will drop hopefully before the weekend:) "The Tomb of Kings" EP18
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP17 "The Walls Close In"

SHE-RA season 6  
“Episode 17”  
“The Walls Close In”

Adora found it uncomfortable sleeping in the same room with a bunch of strangers. She missed Catra, Bow, Glimmer, and her friends on Etheria. She was not excited to being hooked into another full-scale rebellion. Adora was laying on a bed in the left corner of the room. Rebecca probably placed her there because the wall she entered was on the other side of the room. Adora had no doubt that they would try to stop her from leaving if she tried and without her powers it would be an easy task. 

Adora gave another tug on her left cuff wishing that this one tug would be what finally freed her wrists, but it was no use without the key she was keeping her new accessories. Without the lights on this room seemed almost creepy. The crystal the room was made from sparkled dimly even without light and that too distracted her from sleeping not to mention the sound of fifty people snoring all around her. Adora decided she was going to make a break for it as soon as she got the chance, but maybe she could get some information on exactly where this portal machine was inside the castle first. 

…………………………..

“Have you seen the girl?” A male soldier asked. 

“If I did do you think I would be still out on patrol?” said the female soldier annoyed. Bow, Catra and Melog had followed the six soldiers around till they decided to split up walking down different sections of alleys and streets. Unfortunately, they could only follow one due to Melog’s ability to keep them invisible required them to stay together. 

“To think one girl is giving us so much trouble” The annoyed soldier added.

“I know right, this is crazy you heard the rumors, right?” The male soldier said as they began to walk together with Bow, Catra and Melog following closely behind. 

“What rumors?” The female soldier asked sounding less annoyed and more curious.

“I heard from one of Teela’s personal guard that this girl can turn into a SHE-RA” The male soldier said. Catra gave a small grin to Bow indicating I told you so. Bow now knew Entrapta must have got away with Glimmer which he was glad Entrapta was fine but Glimmer without magic and no SHE-RA made him feel a bit uneasy. 

“There’s no way, I think they were just messing with you” The female said. 

“You think one of Teela’s personal guards would do that?” The male asked.

“Yes and the higher ups do not always know what they are talking about, that guy Kevin Leyla’s second in command is the one who lost her in the first place” The female said as they continued their search looking behind crystal dumpsters and carts for the festival. Catra’s ears perked up at this as both her and Bow looked at each other. Adora must have escaped and she must be somewhere in the city Bow thought. If they could figure out where they were holding Adora maybe Melog could pick up Adora’s trail and lead them straight to her. 

“True that guy is moron” The male said.

“See you can’t go believing everything you hear” The female said. 

“Although if there was not something special about the intruder wouldn’t she be in the dungeons not at commander Chloe’s lab” The male soldier pointed out. 

“Yea that is strange, but I doubt it has anything to do with her turning into a SHE-RA there is only thirteen of those blessed with that ability” The female said.  


“Thirteen SHE-RA’s!” Bow said.

“Fourteen if you count Adora” Catra corrected.

“How is that possible?” Bow asked.

“How am I supposed to know I am not a SHE-RA expert” Catra replied.

“We got to be careful” Bow said.

“I handled SHE-RA before remember we will be fine” Catra said not sounding worried. 

“Thirteen, you handled one and she beat you half the time” Bow said still in shock. Catra stayed quiet for a moment before saying “Let’s find somewhere to sleep and tomorrow we can figure out where this lab is, Melog should be able to pick up her smell if we get there tomorrow” Catra said hoping she was right but they needed sleep and Bow needed time to processes this. 

…………………………

Glimmer awoke with a start as Entrapata’s face was an inch was hers. 

“what the!” Glimmer said jumping back. 

“Its time to wake up” Entrapta said as the sun was rise over the town.

“That’s strange” Glimmer said.

“What is” The Archer said as he was getting up as well. 

“The sun here goes north to south not east to west?” Glimmer said.

“Yes, um I guess that’s different how?” The Archer asked.

“Ah nothing” Glimmer said realizing that she probably should not tell random strangers they came here through a portal. 

“We better get moving if we want to make it to Eternos before nightfall” The Archer said before heading towards the town. Glimmer and Entrapta followed behind him. 

………………..

Adora hardly slept the whole night. She never hated crystals more then she did at this moment. How can you people sleep like this every day in this beautiful sewer two words that Adora thought would never go together. Adora almost jumped out of her bed when she heard Rebecca’s voice yell “Time to wake up there’s work to be done!”. After what Rebecca gave assignments to a bunch of her people, she came over to Adora with Fred in toe. 

“So, what am I doing” Adora said with a sigh.

“Nothing for now, Fred and I going to track down commander Leyla down and get the key to those” Rebecca said with a smile pointing at Adora's cuff on her her right wrist.

“By the way I don’t think we ever got your name” Fred said.

“Um its….. Adora” Adora finally said deciding why lie about it at this point. 

Rebecca and Fred looked at each other in shock for a moment.

“What?” Adora asked.

"Nothing” They both quickly said as they began to walk away.

“Wait I can help; I have been trained as a soldier” Adora said standing up. 

Fred shook his head “Your too important beside we think you would skip out on the first chance you get so stay here, relax and enjoy”.Adora glared at them both as they walked away and just decided to lay back down slamming her head on the pillow. 

…………………………………

“Are we there yet” Glimmer said panting. She had been walking for hours and hours and still no sign on anything. 

“Not yet we should see Eternos soon though” The Archer said. 

Glimmer would do anything to teleport again oh how she missed it. The first thing Glimmer was going to do when she got back to Etheria was going to teleport everywhere with a chair so she would not have to stand up for like a week. 

“Is that it!” Entrapta yelled with joy. Glimmer saw a huge crystal city in the distance it would have been beautiful if there was not some kind of light blue energy dome over the vast city.

“That be it, however this is not good my fair ladies looks like the city is in lockdown” The Archer said.

“What does that mean?” Glimmer asked.

“It means we have to wait for the shield to come down” The archer said with a sigh.

“How long would that be?” Entrapta asked her eyes wide and sparkling. Glimmer knew that Entrapta wanted nothing more in the world then to enter the city. 

“Last time it took a month” the Archer said.

“A month! We can’t wait that long!” Glimmer said in a panic. 

“Hold on you two I may have another way; however, we may just die trying it.” The Archer said with a grin. 

……………………

A man with a very thin face like skeleton in nature with dark blue eyes and bald looked over the city from his office within the castle. Keldor was deep in thought till he heard knock on his door behind him.

“Come in” He said as he turned around to face his guests. A little girl with long brunette hair and a pink bow on top of her head and another older girl with long bright purple hair walked in the room closing the door behind them.

“Megan, Lilly please take seat” Keldor motioned to chairs in front of dark green crystal desk. Both girls took a seat as they waited silently for Keldor to take his seat behind the desk. 

“I have mission for the both of you, but you must tell no one” Keldor said.

“Oh, a secret mission I love those!” Megan piped up.

“Oh, one of those who do we have to kill” Lilly said giving a smile.

“I would like all the intruders to die eventually make sure it is handled so it seems out of our control none of this leads back to us of course” Keldor said.

“Easy” Lilly replied folding her arms her sliver eyes practically swimming in confidence. 

“Not so fast first before that I need you two to hunt down this Adora, kill her first make sure she disappears and is never found” Keldor continued.

“Does that mean she is?” Lilly began before Keldor put his hand up to stop her. 

“Whether she is or is not is none of your concern she is a problem that must be dealt with swiftly and Megan you cant play with your food on this one the quicker this Adora is dealt with the sooner we can proceed with his Highness plans” Keldor finished.

“Ah man I was looking forward to some play time” Megan frowned.

“Don’t worry Ill let you play with that Horde Prime clone when they have that accident” Lilly smiled at the younger girl.

“Really” Megan smiled back giggling. 

“Take whatever you need Adora first then take care of the rest, in the mean time I can use the intruders we captured to further our agenda here” Keldor said.


End file.
